An edge-lit luminaire commonly has an edge-lit waveguide (or sometimes referred to as a light guide or a light emitting panel). Generally, a portion of the light from a light emitting diode (LED) that enters the waveguide through one side of the waveguide exits on one or more light emitting sides of the waveguide. In some situations, the light from the edge-lit waveguide may not provide a desired level of illumination to a particular area illuminated by the luminaire. For example, the edge-lit waveguide may not provide adequate illumination to an area directly below the edge-lit luminaire when the luminaire is designed to emit most of the light through vertical sides of the edge-lit waveguide.
One approach to providing improved illumination for an area at a particular side of the edge-lit waveguide is to install additional luminaires. However, installing multiple luminaires may not be practical. For example, space may not be available for installation of additional luminaires. Layout constraints and additional cost may also make installing multiple luminaires undesirable.
Thus, a solution that provides improved illumination at reasonable cost and space requirements may be desirable.